After Death
by Kayland Elric
Summary: The Sequel to I'll Be Here For you. Alphonse Discovers what happenes after death in Ametris and what lies beyond the gate when he knows there's no turning back.


Wolfstar96 has requested something to be done with I'll be here for you

_**Wolfstar96 has requested something to be done with I'll be here for you. So, just for him/her here is sequel to **__**I'll Be Here For You**__**.**_

_**Warning! This story contains suicide, and reglious beliefs. This might be a multi-chapter story but I'm not sure (more than likely not) and the religious parts of this story might offend certain religions or certain people. Please don't judge me by this story because this is what I get based of the anime not my own personal beliefs after all…I've never been dead nor am I dead. Just Whiccan lol.**_

_**Disclaimer: ( I'm starting to remember more often now) I own nothing! Also thanks to my best friend rejectedemo4life for helping with this story. (She doesn't own a fanfiction account yet). Please R&R at the end. It'll make me a very happy teenager.**_

After Death

I wondered around looking through a lot of bright lights. My mind was screaming, "Stay away from the light!" When I just laughed because I knew I had no choice this time but to go to the light. After all, I broke my friggin blood seal. The only thing that kept me attached to the land of the living at the cost of my brother's right arm.

Trust me, I knew what I was doing when I broke my blood seal. I knew Winry and Aunt Pinako would be sad but I was already depressed knowing that I couldn't save Edward after Envy killed him (Al wasn't turned into the philosopher's stone at all.). After Envy killed Ed I got Gluttony, aka fatty as Ed called him off me who was holding my arms so I couldn't interfere with Ed and Envy's battle and then managed to catch Envy off guard and cut his head off and opened the gate long enough to throw Envy's rotten body in.

Speaking of the gate, when I passed through the light that's what I saw. I approached it knowing full well that I was here to stay. The gate gave off this eerie warm feeling and I shockingly loved it. The gate opened its huge doors and I saw a thousand eyes staring me down while I looked straight ahead I suddenly heard a voice call out to me.

"Alphonse my little boy!" The voice called.

"M-mom?" I asked unsurely mostly because I didn't want to be disappointed after discovering it wasn't truly her.

"Alphonse my darling little boy look at how you've grown." Mom said again.

"Hey I'm taller than him!" I heard Edward call out.

"Brother?" I thought confused.

"Sure you are Chibi-san and I'm the Flame Alchemist." I hear Envy sneer.

"Whoa, hold up. Envy's with Ed and they're not biting each other's head off?!" I replied shocked.

"Easy son." Hohenhime said.

"Dad!? Alright now I'm seriously confused where are they?" I asked.

"It'll be alright my son." Dad said. "Just walk through the gate and you'll see what I mean.

All right I'll admit that I was a bit skeptical at first to just walk straight through the gate and have no idea where the hell I would end up. After all, would I be where Mom, Dad, Ed and even Envy were?

Then I began to think, I suppose there really is neither Heaven nor Hell. After all, one would begin to think that after all that Dad, Envy, Ed and I did we would be sent to Hell. Besides, if this truly is Hell beyond the gate, what the hell did Mom do to be sent here too? I suppose it could've had something to do with when Mom was Sloth thanks to Ed and my stupid mistake. Otherwise known as the human transmutation. So then the next question to pop into my head was 'what was exactly on the other side of the gate?'

Would it be a world of complete darkness? A world that resembled the world of the living? Or something completely and utterly different?

The only way was for me to find out was to step forward and go through the giant doors that were the gate of truth. After all, there was nowhere else for me to go nowhere for me to hide. This time was the last time I would ever stare down the giant doors of the gate.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself both mentally and I guess you can say spiritually since I didn't have a physical body seeing I was a ghost but then again I was already a ghost and the gate had my body so maybe I did have my true body…I don't know.

Anyway, I finally found the courage to get up and move forward. My older brother's favorite phrase and he lived that phrase true until the end. He never let anything slow him down he found a way to overcome whatever was in his way and continued to march on as if nothing happened.

I walked through the giant gate and thousands of long black arms wrapped themselves around my body as they pulled me through the gate and brought me to the other side. I saw grass.

"Grass?" I thought confused.

I floated above the grass as if I was bird or something like that and then finally I started to fall and flew towards a city. I had no idea where the hell I was going but I knew I couldn't control my body while it was in it's mid-flight. I finally arrived at a building and I went right through it's roof and there in a bed was a body that looked like my ten year old body even though I would be fifteen by now and I flew into the body and then my eyes opened and I was completely dizzy.

"Now what?" I asked and it looked like I was actually in a bedroom. The walls were baby blue; my favorite color and it had a desk, closet, dresser, and bookshelf with multiple novels and also physics books…whatever the hell that was.

"Alphonse are you awake?" I heard a voice from the other side of the door. I couldn't answer the voice since I couldn't find my own so I waited until the door opened and I saw Edward and Dad enter the room and approach my bed.

"You're up!" Edward replied happily hugging me. But I still control my voice.

"You're voice is going to be out of commission for a few days Al." Dad explained. "Oh yeah your alive too son."

"Alive?" I mouthed. Hey I could do that I knew that was for sure.

"Apparently after we crossed the gate we were all brought here. However we're no longer Elrics unless we are under this roof. Otherwise we are the Heindric's. It's the German version of our names." Dad explained.

"Okay Dad." I mouthed again. "Brother, can you go get me some water?"

"Sure thing Alfonse."

"Alfonse? Wait what? Is that my name translated into this German thing?"

"German is a language son." Dad corrected me. "And yes it is."

"Huh? Interesting. So does Alchemy exist here or something?"

"No, this world isn't ruled or created by alchemy but by an other kind of science and there are multiple types of science here Alphonse. Physics, Chemistry, Biology, and Earth Science just to name a few. Edward has taken a special liking to Physics as you could probably tell over there. Physics is what rules this world now." Dad said.

"I see. I think I understand." I mouthed as Edward came in with a glass of water with ice cubes in it.

"Here you are Al." Ed said handing me the glass and I took a long drink.

"Thanks." I mouthed again.

"Take a long rest Al. Mom will be home soon she went shopping after Dad, and I assured her that you'd get back into your body safely."

"Is envy here?" I mouthed again.

"Yeah and he actually acts like an older brother here and calls our mom, mom." Edward replied. "It's scary actually." He said and I gave off a voiceless laugh.

"Come Edward, let us let Al get his rest. The journey from the gate here is a long and tiring one." Dad said. "When you wake up next time Al you should have your voice back."

"Okay Dad."

"Night Al." They said as they left the room.

So my question was answered. There is a life after death otherwise known as the afterlife. It was just like life on earth was or would be just with a few minor details I suppose. All I knew is that I couldn't wait until I found out how this world would be.

Alphonse Elric turned out to get married with the love of his life. A girl named Nicole and Edward did the same with a girl named Sara. Alphonse had a girl named Layla while Edward had twin boys Alexander and Michel. (Which he named after Envy's true name) Alphonse lived a happy life with his family (even though Envy got hit by a car and passed on) and enjoyed every moment of it.

The year was 2000 and they were still alive and kicking Edward was 98 and Alphonse was 97 years old. Layla would be 15 and the twins were 14.

THE END

_**Now for the author notes again: To clear any and all confusion that aroused during this story. The Conqueror of Shamballa never happened just the world is involved in the story. Layla is the Winry look like in the OVA of kids and Alexander is the Edward look like while Michel is the Alphonse look alike. **_

_**This is the final installment of the I'LL BE HERE FOR YOU series. Sorry Wolfstar96 and I hope you enjoy it. If you are new to this. Please R&R and also read I'll Be Here For You, which you can find on my profile and any other story on there and review them also. **_

_**Thank you so much. Kayland Elric aka Luna Star **_


End file.
